Rules Are Made to be Broken
by Envioussnake
Summary: Berthold Hawkeye leaves on business and ends up returning a little earlier than expected. Too bad he didn't inform his daughter and apprentice of the change in plans. T for kissing and implications. Royai.


**Title: Rules Are Made to be Broken**

**Type: Oneshot**

**Pairings/Characters: Royai**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing other than the fanfiction itself**

**Summary: Berthold Hawkeye leaves on business and ends up returning a little earlier than expected. Too bad he didn't inform his daughter and apprentice of the change in plans. T for kissing and implications.**

_"I will be gone for the weekend. I have business in a neighboring town. I trust you will abide by all the standard rules while I am gone."_

_"Yes, Sensei."_

_"Do I need to go over these rules, or are you competent enough to remember them?"_

_"No, Sensei, I can remember."_

_"And Roy?"_

_"Yes, Sensei?"_

_"I trust you remember my most important rule."_

_"Don't go through Sensei's things?"_

_"..."_

_"...Riza is off-limits."_

_"And if you break this rule?"_

_"I will 'be burned into a pile of ash more pathetic than my present form.'"_

_"Good. I will see you in a few days."_

Was it against the rules to touch Sensei's daughter if she touched him first? What if he didn't make the first move? Technically he couldn't get in trouble for that, right? Yeah, that made sense. If Riza instigated it, then he was totally innocent. At least, that was the reasoning he had pieced together to best suit his purposes. And yet, even with this newfound logic, he doubted Riza would feel inclined to make a move on him at all; so he sat back and watched her, forcing himself to be content with the fact that he wouldn't have to focus on alchemy and, to his displeasure, not have the opportunity to study the more intriguing thing in the house at a distance closer than a respectable five feet.

Riza wasn't stupid, however, and Roy knew that she knew he was watching her as she prepared them dinner for that night. After a while she turned to face him, an annoyed spark in her hazel eyes. "Are you watching me, Mustang-san?" Her tone made it clear that she already knew the answer to this question but wanted to see if he would fess up to it.

Roy hesitated, debating between telling her the truth and lying through his teeth. "I... Uh..."

"Mm-hm." Riza was clearly unconvinced. She turned off the stove and walked over to Roy, a frown upon her lips. "I know perfectly well that you have been sitting there, smiling like an idiot, watching me. I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not, Riza. I-"

"Then stop acting like I am oblivious." Riza extended a finger and poked his chest, the frown on her lips fading slightly, so slightly that one wouldn't see it had they not been looking.

She just poked him! How dare she... Wait- did that count? In technical terms she had touched him first, and, as an alchemist, Roy was all about technicality. Hell, who was he kidding? He was going to take what he could get. He stood up from his seat, looking down at Riza. They were so close their noses were almost touching, and it was clear Riza wasn't going to back down. She probably thought he was going to try to fight with her on the conversation they had recently partaken in but he had long since forgotten what they had spoken of. He closed the space between them, placing his lips on hers.

At first Riza seemed to react positively, her body relaxing and her lips starting to move against his. Then it was as if something had gone off inside her head, and she thumped him harshly on the chest with her hand. "What the hell, Roy?" She exclaimed, seemingly oblivious of her use of his first name. This put a smile on Roy's lips, which only caused her to hit him again. "Do you know how much trouble you are going to get into?"

Wait- she was worried that he was going to get into trouble? That meant she cared for his well-being. That, paired with the fact that she had not given him a better reason for him not to kiss her, could only mean one thing - she liked him. He hoped he was right in this assumption, because if he wasn't, he would be in a world of trouble with Sensei. "I don't care." He told her.

Riza looked up at him, the frown fading from her lips and her eyes relaxing from their narrowed slits they had formed themselves into. A moment of silence passed between them as Riza took his words in, but in the next instant her lips were on his and her fingers were in his hair.

Roy kissed her, placing a hand on her lower back and pulling her close to him. He never wanted to let her go. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, pleased when she obliged and opened her mouth for him. She tasted like green tea and mint, along with something else that was entirely her own flavor. Their kiss was broken only when Riza pulled away, needing to breathe.

Riza looked up at him, and both of them knew that no words were needed. It was almost as if they shared one mind where thoughts were conveyed as easily as fire burned. As their lips clashed together once more, they were both aware that they had a long weekend ahead of them.

~x~x~

Roy lay on his back with Riza's head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her short blonde hair, smiling to himself as he let out a contented sigh. His clothing was strewn about his bedroom floor along with Riza's, though, for reasons unclear to him, she had insisted he leave her shirt on. He had obliged, and, though he wondered about the peculiarity, he did not question it. His eyes began to drift shut, and he was on the verge of sleep when Riza's head shot up abruptly. He opened his onyx eyes and looked up at her, not recognizing the look on her face.

Then it hit him - that look was sheer panic.

"Shit!" Riza swore trough clenched teeth. She looked at Roy, and the source of her fear soon was revealed to him. "My father's home."

Roy's eyes widened, but before he could react, Riza's half-naked form was rushing about the room, picking up clothing. She shoved the wadded mass of his discarded outfit into his chest. "Get out, quick!"

"What do you mean, 'get out'? This is my room." Roy protested.

"Dammit, I don't care! Just buy us some time!" Riza said, gathering her own clothing.

Roy pulled on his boxers and pants before tugging his shirt over his head, hoping he looked presentable enough. He rushed out of his bedroom and shut the door behind him, heading for the front door. He saw his Sensei walk in through the door, bringing the chill of the winter air in with him. "Sensei, you're home early. It's only Saturday." Roy said, hoping to whatever god there may be that he didn't sound suspicious.

"Yes, well, my business didn't take nearly as long as I expected." Berthold said, removing his coat. He looked over at Roy. "I trust you have behaved yourself while I was away?"

"Yes, sir." Roy said with a nod.

Berthold nodded, deciding to confront Roy later about the bruise upon the side of his neck. He wouldn't care what the boy did with the local girls if he didn't think it would interfere with his alchemical studies - however, a girl from town was the last thing Roy needed, in his opinion.

If he saw the matching mark upon his daughter's shoulder, he would not be so forgiving. Fortunately, he was blissfully unaware that the hickey was part of a matching set, and thought no more of it.

"Welcome home, Father." Riza said.

Roy looked over at her, surprised to see that she was dressed in her usual housekeeping attire, and yet relieved that the shirt she donned was a turtleneck like she so often wore.

"Thank you, Riza. Things went well while I was away?" Berthold asked.

"Yes, Father. Things could not have gone better." Riza gave him her customary subdued smile, which would have fooled even Roy had he not recently seen how outgoing and lively she really was behind that mask.

"Very good." Berthold said. He looked at his daughter and apprentice, pleased that his orders had been obeyed while he was away. He might even be inclined to leave home more often on business now that he knew they could be trusted.

"Dinner is in the kitchen, Father." Riza said. She waited until he had left the room and she was able to hear the clanking of metal pots before she smiled over at Roy, the message in her eyes clear:

Rules are made to be broken.

**A/N: I had fun writing this one. Personally I don't think Berthold is clueless, just that he prefers to live in denial of what is going on. Not that Roy and Riza mind, of course :)**

**Rate and Review!**


End file.
